pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Gate VS
Hell Gate Vs is an unfinished versus gamemode. It is the 9th DLC quest, and has been deleted from all DLC packs. However, it appears on the DLC world map with the correct file installed. Its theme is Gittan Pattan. In the Japanese region, the mission is named "Deleted". Tip The tip says the mission is meant to be played in multiplayer only. Unlocking the mission in the world map also unlocks the DLC map in the Battle Gate, too. Japanese Tip: ～ 【対戦マルチ：ヘルゲート】 ～ ○ヘルゲートから湧き出るモンスター達を 次々と倒して 得点を競おう！ 得点の倍増するパネルや 能力の変化するパネル 何が起こるか分からないルーレットパネルなど 地面に置かれたパネルを利用して 効率的にポイントを稼ぐのがコツになる 自軍の城が壊れると両軍とも敗北 ヘルゲートを壊せば大量得点して終了となるよ US Translation: ～Multi VS: Hell Gate～ Compete to earn points by battling the monsters that gurgle up from Darkgate! Use panels on the ground to earn points more efficiently. Some panels boost points, some alter abilities, and special roulette panels cause random effects. If your castle is destroyed, both teams lose, but if you manage to destroy the Darkgate, the game ends with a large point bonus! EU Translation: ～Multi VS: Hell Gate～ Compete to earn points by battling the monsters that gurgle up from Hell Gate! Use panels on the ground to earn points more efficiently. Some panels boost points, some alter abilities, and special roulette panels cause random effects. If your castle is destroyed, both teams lose, but if you manage to destroy the Hell Gate, the game ends with a large point bonus! The US Version calls it the Darkgate, while the EU version calls it the Hell Gate. In the World Map The mission is located in The Field of Angry Giants, though it should be located in The Savannah of Envious Eyes. This is the mission name and description: 削除 本クエストは、未実装につき削除されました。 翻訳の必要はありません。 Fan Translation: Deleted This mission has been unimplemented, and it has been deleted. There is no need for translation. Any language other than Japanese: no translation needed no translation needed Placement Gimmick A single placement gimmick still exists in the inventory system, however there's a text for 4 existing in total. Activating the gamemode ID in a vs lobby will not make them selectable, though. For some reason, only the second item appears in the inventory. Here are the item names and descriptions: 対戦４設置用ギミック１ 対戦ミッション専用アイテム Fan Translation: Installation Gimmick 1 for Fight 4 Fight Match Mission Exclusive Items Japanese Item: 対戦４設置用ギミック２ 対戦ミッション専用アイテム Fan Translation: Installation Gimmick 2 for Fight 4 Fight Match Mission Exclusive Items Japanese Item: 対戦４設置用ギミック３ 対戦ミッション専用アイテム Fan Translation: Installation Gimmick 3 for Fight 4 Fight Match Mission Exclusive Items Selectable Rules There are a few remaining selectable rules for Hell Gate VS. Time Based Winner determined by points earned within time limit. Game ends and points calculated early if dark gate is destroyed. If your castle is destroyed, both sides lose. Point Based First team to reach point quota wins. Game ends and points calculated early if dark gate is destroyed. If your castle is destroyed, both sides lose. Reborn Count Based Uberheroes have limited Reborns. A team loses by exhausting Reborns. Game ends and points calculated early if dark gate is destroyed. If your castle is destroyed, both sides lose. Preloaded Text All VS text is loaded into every mission. Including Hell Gate VS text. PTS x 1.5 x2 PTS x5 PTS x10 PTS DEF+ ATTK+ Event! x 20 PTS Reverse Swap all panels Restore all HP Double monsters PTS x 5 Hellgate restored Hero castle restored Lightning strikes blue heroes! Lightning strikes red heroes! Restore panels Hellgate destoryed! Castle destroyed! Roulette spin! Blue army spins roulette! Red army spins roulette! Functionality Hell Gate VS seems to be totally non-functional. Activating the gamemode will cause your character to become passive against all enemies, excluding Iron Doors and Stone Doors. Category:Patapon 3 DLC